Whataya want from me
by rubyanjel
Summary: Severus wanted her ever since. He just don't know how to show her.
1. Chapter 1

Once she stepped out of her broom, Rolanda went straight inside the castle. It was a regular day for Quidditch practice and she never gets tired easily. Although today was different, something was troubling her. It's been troubling her for days since she had that dispute with him, followed by that dream.

It is Friday evening and all she wanted was to rest. As she entered the castle walls, she directed herself to the stairs. She didn't feel like eating dinner, caused by all that thinking. As she passed by the Great Hall, she felt as if someone was following her. Climbing up the stairs to her room, she felt someone grabbing her arm from behind.

_Hey, slow it down__  
__Whataya want from me__  
__Whataya want from me__  
_

"Severus!" Her eyes widened after seeing who grabbed her. She was surprised that he finally decided to approach her.

_Yeah, I'm afraid__  
__Whataya want from me__  
__Whataya want from me_

"No, I'm Peeves dressed in black. Of course it's me, Rolanda." His voice was low and is dripping with sarcasm. "Who else do you think?" He looked her golden eyes as if he wanted to say something.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, at least this chapter defines the flow and the story of the whole fic. The first chapter was just a teaser. As I was writing the first chapter (and it being my first one), I didn't even thought of writing any author's notes nor disclaimer, and I just based the flow of it from what I was thinking as I listened to that part of the song. I was so engrossed to Adam Lambert so there wasn't anything much there.

As I was writing this one, some images are developing inside my mind as I try writing it. All the angst is from some ideas popping out that I think would make this interesting. And sorry for the spoilers! I really think that *that* storyline would work with the 'angstiness' of the story.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't earn anything from writing this. How I wish so. And my name's Anjelica—not Joanna Kathleen Rowling.

* * *

**Whataya want from me**

**Chapter 2**

_There might have been a time_

_I would give myself away_

"I- I- I thought that you might be _you-know-who_. I'm sorry." She slowly tugged herself out of his grasp. "I- I need to rest. See you soon."

"Please." He grabbed her by her wrist before she could be out of his reach. "Listen to me. I'm Sorry." He looked a t her once again, his eyes full of remorse.

_Once upon a time_

_I didn't give a damn_

"I told you, I don't need your apology. Tell it to Minerva." She looked away again, trying not to show how hurt she was with what he did to the Headmaster. Of course, Minerva is her best friend and Albus was her friend's husband, partner and love. Even though he told her already everything —from the plan, to the murder of Albus being a part of the whole plan—she still can't take the fact that Severus could do such a thing. She just can't help but to speak with a hoarse voice. "You know how it hurts to lose a loved one! So why did you still do it?" She took all her strength to meet his eyes but her eyes are full of anger, all blazed up and ready to explode.

"Lily." He could feel every pain from the way she looked at him, her eyes—her golden amber eyes—starting to shed tears. "I lost her too. I know how it feels like."

"Do you remember who killed her?" Her eyes narrowed menacingly as a tear started to flow. "Vordemort, the darkest man this world has ever met. He's the only one I knew who has the guts to take someone's life." She wiped the tear that had just dropped. "I was wrong. You're no different from him.

_But now, here we are_

_So whataya want from me?_

"Look. I told you…" She turned her back from him. "Rolanda, I told you. Trust me on this. Trust US on this. We could get pass this." Both of them are now against the wall. He was looking at her and never left his gaze on her. Her eyes—now misty under the moonlight—twinkles in front of him.

Yes, he did love Lily Evans. Hell, he even cared for her son, protected him from every hint of danger. But ever since she passed away, only one person comforted him from all the discreet anguish those past years. And now, it's ironic that he is the one responsible for the misery she currently experience.

"I don't understand…" Tears kept falling from her golden orbs. "I'm confused."

_Just don't give up_

_I'm working it out_

He wiped more tears that fell on her soft cheeks. Every tear that ran from her eyes felt like a stab on his back. He felt so guilty but now, all he could do is to soothe the pain—just as she relieved him.

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

He kissed the next teardrop that fell on her cheeks. "No, please. Don't cry." He placed an arm around her and hugged for what seemed like eternity.

As his lips touched her skin, all her emotions crept in. Tears continued to flood her face and her breathing was difficult.

He can't bear seeing her like this. Still, he needed to be strong for her just as she was for him sixteen years ago. He let her head rest on his he ran his hand on her short silvery hair. He felt so guilty—to see her weak and sobbing for the first time since he came to Hogwarts.

_It messed me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

No words were further spoken between them. For almost two decades, silence abound understanding. Perhaps, one's touch is more powerful than further dispute...

* * *

Oh please review. :) I'm really curious of what you think about this one. Thanks so much!


End file.
